Incredible
by xX-Natasja-Xx
Summary: This is an one shot about Addison and Derek and is set at the moment that Addison and Derek had the big argument just to discover that Meredith and almost the whole hospital were listening to them. (17 seconds). Its like the other ending, for all the Addek lovers out there. Summary sucks, I know. Please R&R and check out my other stuff.


_**Incredible  
**__  
Hey guys, meet my new oneshot.  
This is an one shot about Addison and Derek and is set at the moment that Addison and Derek had the big argument just to discover that Meredith and almost the whole hospital were listening to them. (17 seconds).  
Its like the other ending, for all the Addek lovers out there.  
Call me strange to love both Addek and Merder!_

_This inspiration came to me when I was listening to the new CD from Celine Dion.  
I hope you will like it and please make sure to leave a review. :-) _

**None of this belongs to me, just love writing using Shonda's characters.**

_P.s this whole thing is quickly written on my tablet, Dutch is still my native language so please don't judge me for any grammatical mistake._

**XX-NATASJA-XX  
**

Addison's POV.

The whole hospital is watching us now, it's a little intimidating.  
I am ashamed of myself as I look down, there she is standing looking at us as we argue about her.  
I quickly look up again and face Derek, who looks just as shocked as me. We never expected to end up here, after eleven years of marriage.

I feel tears forming in my eyes so I quickly look down at the ground, trying to hide them from Derek.  
"I can't do this anymore" I say before turning around on my heels and walking away in the other direction.  
I hear him calling after me but I just keep walking and walking. I am not even sure where I'm going but before I know it I'm standing outside of the hospital, near the entrance I notice a bench and I sit down on it.  
I hold my head in my hands and I let the tears stream. Me Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery have learned not to be a weak person and to show emotions when people are around and able to see you cry. That is something my mother learned us when we were younger, if you cry you are weak and other people will abuse your weakness.  
I guess in all those years I'm married to Derek he saw me only cry a couple times, I'm sure he can count these moments on one hand or maybe two.

I don't know for how long I was sitting here, before I feel something being wrapped around my shoulders, until then I didn't even realize how cold and wet I was, of course it was raining in this god forsaken town. I look up and I meet his blue eyes, the eyes who once lit up for me, the eyes I fell in love with and also the eyes who witnessed me cheating on him.  
"What do you want Derek?" I ask him rude, being tired of all the fighting

"I figured we needed to talk" he says as he takes my hand in his "you are getting sick, come inside and we will talk there" he tells me as he pulls me up and leads me into the hospital. Inside I notice all the eyes staring at us, but for once I do not care about it, I don't care about being totally wet from the rain, or my mascara being washed over my face.  
To be exactly I'm not caring about anything at the moment.

He leads me into an empty one call room and he leads me towards the bed, and I sit down.  
I look at the floor as he tells me that he is going to get something, and that he will be right back.  
I just nod at him and I sit there, waiting if he really is coming back or if he just told me that. Right now I'm not sure what to believe anymore.

After a moment of waiting and staring in front of me I hear the door being opened again and see him walking in, with a pile of clothes in his hands and a towel.

"You must be freezing" Derek tells me in a asking tone, to which I just shrug.  
He hands me the pile of dark blue scrubs and the towel, but I'm feeling to numb to take them from him.  
Instead of taking them from him I look up "why do you care now?" I ask him

Derek sighs and sits down on the bed next to me "I never stopped caring" he tells me as he takes my hand in his

I wipe away another tear that is making its way down my cheeks "you did.. All this time in Seattle you don't care. I know what i did back in new York was wrong from me, but to be honest I think we both were wrong there" I take a deep breath "I was desperate for some attention Derek.. You know I regret doing that and you promised me we could try to work it out, but since then I've been trying Derek, I've been trying" I say and I break down in sobs, knowing he didn't even try to fix this.

Derek pulls me in a hug and I lay my head on his shoulder, crying as hard as I can. I just can't stop.

"I'm sorry Adds" he says as he tries to comfort me.

A couple minutes later I'm able to wipe my tears and I break away from the hug, looking up at him.  
"You are not trying Derek, you promised you would but your not even giving us a second chance. You would think that we deserve a second chance, we are Addison and Derek, the couple who could survive everything. I get it Meredith is young and smart and really gifted but Derek we were incredible, and I really love you, I miss you." I tell him as he starts to look hurt.  
" I didn't care that you still are friends with her, but you show more interest in her, you get jealous because she is moving on. You blame me for hurting her, but did you really think I would let you go that easy? Derek eleven years ago I married my soul mate and even though we go through a lot at the moment I see you as my soul mate."  
This time a tear escaped from his eye and I wipe it away with my thumb, replacing my thumb with my hand and holding his face in my hand.

"You remember years ago? When I miscarried our baby? I counted us out, I wasn't sure that we were going to make it, we both were devastated and I was furious and disappointed at myself for losing the baby. People were talking about us but we learned that no matter what they dish out, it's nothing that we couldn't take it. Derek people described our love as incredible. We survived and I really believe we can survive this to, if you can give us a real chance" I tell him as I look him into his eyes

Derek nodded at me "we've survived then, they really did describe us as incredible, didn't they?". He chuckles  
"I know I didn't gave us a chance, but you also have to understand that I hurt her, I really loved, love her. I love you both and that is hard. I noticed you trying to fix it, but I wasn't sure if I really could forgive you for cheating on me. After our fight I had some time to think, I spoke to Meredith who was really pissed at me by the way for hurting you like that" he said and I can't help myself but chuckle at that "really I mean it. I had time to think and I realize now that I treated you like crap, we indeed both were guilty back then and I would like to give our marriage a real second chance. It will need some time but I'm in to try" Derek says with a smile as he moves closer to me and pulls me into a loving kiss, the first real kiss in months.

**XX-NATASJA-XX**

_It didn't come out exactly as I wanted to , but hope you liked this alternate ending from that episode anyway.  
Is it worth one of your lovely reviews? I hope so._

xoxo


End file.
